


Pretty and Small

by JuulChii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulChii/pseuds/JuulChii
Summary: Nino had a slight hunch that Sho wanted something from him by escaping the party together





	Pretty and Small

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Arashi fic!
> 
> Beta by by Kabutenji

“What do you find so fascinating about them?”

“They’re pretty, that’s all.”

Nino pouted as he heard Sho giggle softly. The two of them wandered off a bit in the studio building while a party was being held at the largest studio room. Nino had a few glasses of wine down and he was sure Sho had as well. They were teasing each other quite a lot this evening, poking and tickling the other and laughing too much. Nino’s heart was pounding at their actions, as it always did when he was close the older man. He was too scared to start anything with his co-member for years, flustered anytime Sho touched him or got too close. Usually Sho seemed to respect Nino’s wish to not be around him that often, but recently Sho didn’t stop even after Nino showed in his body language he didn’t want to be near him. Sho hugged him, played with his hair, sat way too close to him, and one time even kissed his cheek after a day’s work, as a way to say goodbye. Nino had a slight hunch that Sho wanted something from him by escaping the party together, but he mostly thought that Sho just found the party boring and failed to find the fun he wanted from the other members. It wasn’t an important party, anyway. ‘I'm just willing to go with him to have fun, that’s all,’ Nino thought.

The two stopped their loud banter when they reached a dark hallway, both leaning against a wall and just being comfortable together. Without much thought Nino had grabbed Sho’s hand and was playing a bit with it, poking the palm with his chubby fingers.

“My hands are too small, so I was just wondering…”

“How it would feel around your dick?”

Nino whipped his head to the side, blushing furiously. Sho laughed loudly, but when he was done his expression suddenly changed to a serious one, dark even. Unintentionally Nino pinched Sho’s hand and gulped. He looked Sho in the eyes to see if he was joking. Nino wanted to do a victory dance at the fact that a slightly drunk Sakurai Sho wanted to give him a hand job. Sho smirked when Nino nodded, and Nino was scared Sho could hear his heart beating loudly through his chest.

Nino’s small hand let go of Sho’s one as it reached for his pants. Then Nino looked up with longing at Sho’s dark brown eyes, that were focused on the task of unbuttoning and opening his pants. Sho’s right arm meanwhile was leaning against the wall behind Nino, and as Sho leaned towards him, their faces got very close. Nino shivered when he felt the cold air on his upper legs, or maybe it was because of what Sho was about to do. Nino heard the other swallow, and it made him look at his neck, Sho’s veins sticking out. Nino wanted to touch and caress them with his fingers, when suddenly Sho’s big eyes looked up at him, asking silently for permission to proceed. The smaller man nodded his head almost unnoticeably, but Sho received the acceptance and wrapped his hand around Nino’s manhood. The touch alone made Nino sigh deeply, and he balled his fists when Sho moved his hand up and down. His dick soon became thicker and Sho’s palm fitted around it perfectly, now making longer movements to touch his penis from top to bottom. Nino moved his gaze away from Sho, the dark wall staring back at him as he concentrated on not making too loud noises.

It felt good. It felt so good to finally have Sho’s hand on him after having inspected his tall fingers, pretty nails and strong veins many times. But what was making him crazy was the quickened breathing of Sho in his left ear, feeling his warm breath. He didn’t dare to look at the man, unsure it would make the man self-conscious and probably make him stop his amazing hand movement.

Nino’s palms were now pushing against the wall so he could thrust his hips. “Faster,” he whispered, regretting it immediately and he stilled his action. But right after his request a loud gasp escaped his mouth as the hand indeed moved faster. The waves of euphoria flowed stronger through his body, and he even felt bold enough to look to his left side and got hypnotized instantly.

Sho was looking at him, maybe even from the beginning when he started this. He bit his bottom lip, sweat was beginning to form on his broad forehead but his eyes were the captivating part of his face, dark and lustfully looking into Nino’s eyes. Electricity jolted through his spine from that piercing gaze. Nino licked his lips as small breathy moans left his mouth. Sho’s eyes slightly looked down at it, and before Nino knew it plump lips were touching his wanting ones. Nino moaned loudly against Sho’s mouth as the man's tongue plunged in his mouth, wanting to taste everything of him. Nino craned his neck, leaning back when Sho pushed him further, tongue licking his own violently. Saliva escaped his mouth and rolled down his chin and neck. Nino moaned again when he began to lose his thoughts by these mind-blowing actions, but also his vision. And as sudden as it came, it ended. Sho’s arm held the smaller frame strongly around his shoulders as Nino caught his breath, his face even more flushed but missing the taste of Sho.

The men continued to stare deeply into each other’s eyes, Nino’s moans and some groans began to get louder. Sho now made some twists and occasionally flicked his thumb over the slit, making Nino’s eyes roll back while wanting to keep looking at Sho’s perfect face. This action however made his neck more exposed, and Sho was now gazing at it with dark eyes. Without letting him know, Nino understood and craned his neck and nodded. Sho’s swollen lips now attacked his sensitive spot, making Nino gasp and whisper the man’s name.

Sho kissed, bit and licked the drool’s trail, now replacing it with his own saliva. Nino bucked his hips again, making the hand go faster as lightning overtook his vision, whispers of “Sho” became almost a scream and with a grunt he came. He faintly registered pain on his neck as his whole body tightened together, white drops spilling on the floor. After a few spasms Nino gasped for air and almost collapsed while feeling dizzy. His face ended falling on Sho’s chest, breathing in the sweat and cologne from the man. He closed his eyes and wanted to stay like this forever.

“Um, Nino?”

Shit, he let himself go too much. “Sorry, I will…” he began and pushed himself away from the warmth, but immediately got pressed back down.

“Stay,” Sho murmured. Nino’s eyes widened but hugged him back, standing straight so his face was now up his shoulder and Sho promptly leaned his on Nino’s head.

“Thank you,” Nino said.

Sho sniggered. “What are you talking about? I want this as much as you, dummy.”

Nino bit his lips, feeling his heartbeat’s tempo rising. Sho moved back a bit so his twinkling, soft eyes met Nino’s. They leaned in and shared their second kiss which felt way more intimate, Sho hugging him closer and Nino sighed contently. For the first time, he never wanted Sho to let go of him again.


End file.
